De politiek te bevridjen zelf Valentine version
by Akayuki Kaguya
Summary: Hum... Rencana Indonesia untuk merdeka dari Netherlands terus berlanjut. Kali ini, apakah Indonesia dapat memperoleh kemerdekaannya? Ataukah akan mendapat kesialan lagi? Pair NetherIndo. RnR...?


**Disclaimer:**

Hidekaz Himaruya

**Genre:**

Humor and Romance (?)

**Rated:**

Gak mungkin kalau bukan T… =="a

**Pair:**

NetherIndo (lagi?)

**Warning:**

Sebuah fic aneh dari saya yang tak luput dengan yang namanya gaje, abal, aneh, miring, nista, laknat, maybe OOC (mudahan enggak), dan segala macam keanehan lainnya. Hal ini dikarenakan sang author juga gila, miring, gak waras, nista dan lain-lainnya… T-T *author merasa minder* Ehem... Kayaknya Indonesia jadi OC deh...

Ini fic kelanjutan dari yang "De politiek te bevridjen zelf", jadi harap maklum jika ke-laknat-an fic ini melebihi kadar yang seharusnya… T,T

.

Happy Valentine (walau aku gak merayakan... males sih...)

Gong Xi Fa Cai, minna-san! XD (telat banget buat ngucapin)

And, Happy Birthday for my friends! XD

Dan Selamat Natal and Tahun Baru, minna-san! (?)

.

**XxX**

De politiek te bevridjen zelf part 2

Valentine version~

**XxX**

.

* * *

Pagi yang cerah di rumah Netherlands. Yah, tapi mungkin pagi yang hujan di rumah Indonesia. Apalagi, baru-baru ini telah dilaksanakan sebuah perayaan bagi keturunan Tiongkok, yaitu Imlek. Dan menurut perkiraan sang author yang sedeng, Imlek biasanya selalu turun hujan. Jadi, mungkin saja di Indonesia sedang turun hujan. Yah… Mungkin…

Dan karena hal diatas tidak penting untuk dibahas, marilah kita intip keadaan Indo sekarang yang mau tak mau harus jadi ehem-pembantu-ehem di rumah Netherlands.

Go to the Indo!

.

.

-Di kamar Indische a.k.a Indonesia-

"Hah…" hela Indo sembari menatap keluar dari balik jendela kamarnya.

Ia terus saja menatap kearah sang mentari yang bersinar hangat. Menatap burung-burung berkicau menyambut sang mentari.

"Haah…" Indische kembali menghela nafas. Kesal, Ia pun langsung melempar bantal tidurnya ke sembarang arah. Melihat burung-burung terbang bebas di angkasa, ia menjadi kesal terhadap dirinya sendiri yang tak mampu merdeka dari jeratan sang iblis Netherlands.

Kembali teringat akan kejadian beberapa minggu yang lalu. Disaat dia ingin membalas dendam (tepatnya mengerjai) kepada Netherlands, bukannya rencananya yang berjalan mulus, yang ada malah dia yang mendapat sial. Bagai pepatah 'senjata makan tuan'. Karena itu, amanat fic ini adalah, 'janganlah engkau mengerjai sesamamu, sebab nanti kau yang akan mengerjai dirimu sendiri'.

Jadi, fic ini sangatlah bagus dibaca karena mengandung amanat dan pesan yang sangat baik untuk para generasi muda. *author dihajar karena gak nyambung*

Back to the story…

Salah satu anak burung —yang baru saja berhasil terbang— itu hinggap di jendela kamar Indo yang terbuka. Bernyanyi 'tuk menghibur hati sang Indische kecil.

Tapi, mungkin karena nyanyian sang anak burung belum sempurna alias masih jelek dan bisa bikin gendang telinga lepas dari sangkarnya. Indische pun akhirnya menjadi salah paham. Mengira sang burung kecil itu sedang mengejeknya.

Kesal, Indische pun mengambil lampu tidur yang ada di mejanya dan langsung melempar benda malang tersebut kearah sang anak burung sambil berteriak,

"Dasar menyebalkaaaaaan!"

Namun pemirsa, burung adalah species makhluk yang memiliki sayap dan dapat terbang. Sehingga, sang anak burung tersebut dapat menghindari lemparan lampu dari Indische dan terbang menjauh darinya sambil bersiul-siul riang. Burung yang aneh…

'BUUAAKH!'

Terdengar suara sang lampu membentur sesuatu.

Penasaran, Indische pun melihat ke luar jendela dan mendapati sang majikan alias Netherlands sedang menyiram bunga dengan kepala yang benjol. Dan benjolnya gak kecil pula!

'Glek…'

Netherlands menatap tajam Inische kecil alias Indo…

'Perasaan ku tak enak…' batin Indo saat melihat Netherlands yang menatapnya tajam.

Kemudian Netherlands pergi entah kemana…

'…?'

'Klek!' pintu terbuka dengan menampakan wajah Nether yang terlihat datar dengan benjol masih bersarang di kepalanya. Mungkin kau akan tertawa jika melihat benjol baru milik Netherlands. Tapi sayang, ini bukan waktu yang pas untuk kau tertawa.

"Err… Netherlands-sama…"

Netherlands berjalan mendekati Indische…

"Err, Netherland-sama, kurasa… Akan lebih baik mengetuk pintu dahulu sebelum—"

"—GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

(Dan karena ini adegan KDRT, maka dengan sengaja author men-skip adegan ini… "==v)

.

.

.

"Hiks… Hiks…" terlihat seorang anak kecil berambut hitam sedang menangis dengan wajah merah plus bokong yang jauh lebih merah.

"Ne~ Indische, berhentilah menangis. Nanti bakal sembuh kok! Makanya, berhentilah menangis." ucap Belgium sambil membujuk Indische dengan sebuah permen lollipop. Tapi sayang, sang Indische pun tetap tak mau berhenti menangis.

Em? Apa? Kenapa si Indische bias nangis kayak gitu?

Oh… Itu karena Netherlands memukul bokong Indische dengan cambuk hingga bokong yang tadinya masih sawo matang itu, kini langsung berubah menjadi merah padam.

Ckckck… Kasihan?

Sama, author juga… (?)

.

.

"Hiks… Hiks…" Indische kecil masih terus menangis.

"Indische? Kau baik-baik saja? Mau permen?" tanya Belgium sambil menyodorkan sebuah permen kearah Indische.

"Huwaaaa! Aku Indonesia!" seru Indisch- ralat, Indonesia langsung bangkit berdiri. "Ukh! Lihat saja Netherlands sialaaaan! Aku akan merdeka dan akan mengalahkanmu, Nether-sialan!" seru Indo sambil berlari ke luar rumah Netherlands sambil membawa bendera merah putih (dan tentunya sambil menangis juga karena menahan rasa sakit di pantatnya yang masih merah).

"I-indische…?" gumam Belgium.

Sementara itu, di balik tembok, terlihat Netherlands yang tengah bersandar ke tembok. Dirinya kembali teringat ucapan Indische kecilnya barusan.

'_Ukh! Lihat saja Netherlands sialaaaan! Aku akan merdeka dan akan mengalahkanmu, Nether-sialan!'_

"Hm…" Netherlands mendengus kecil. "Dasar anak-anak..."

* * *

Sementara itu, didalam hutan tak jauh dari rumah Netherlands…

"Fufufu~ Kau tak akan bertahan setelah meminum racun ini Netherlands~ Fufufu~" ujar Indische sambil mengayun pelan sebuah botol berisi cairan aneh.

"Benarkah itu, da~" tiba-tiba muncul sebuah suara dibelakang Indische.

Walau mungkin dia sudah tahu siapa yang ada dibelakangnya, tapi tetap saja ia memilih menoleh kebelakangnya. Memastikan apakah sang kuping masih berfungsi dengan baik, atau sudah mengalami kebutaan? (?)

"Ah… Eh… Er… R-rusia-san… A-ada p-perlu ap-pa…?" tanya Indische dengan terbata-bata.

"Ufu~ Jadi Indische~ Bisakah aku minta jus racun ini, da~?" tanya Rusia sambil tersenyum ramah.

"Te-te-te-te-te-tentu sa-sa-sa-sa-saja bo-bo-bo-bo-bo-boleh, R-r-r-r-rusia-san…"

"Arigatou, da~" ucap Rusia sambil mengambil racun tersebut (yang Rusia sebut sebagai jus… -_-").

"A-a-a-anu… R-r-r-r-r-rusia-san… Ra-ra-ra-racun i-i-i-itu me-me-memangnya m-m-mau d-digunakan u-u-u-u-ntuk a-a-a-apa…?" tanya Indische dengan gemetaran.

"Ufufu~ Mungkin Amerika-san ingin mencoba jus ini, da~" jawabnya dengan wajah ramah nan gembira. Membuat Indische menjadi takut akan yang namanya kematian.

'Ka-kalau Inggris-san tau Amerika-san minum racun tersebut, dan tahu yang membuatnya itu a-aku… Hiiiy! Bisa mati aku dibunuhnya!' pikir Indische dalam hati.

"A-anu R-rusia-san, boleh aku minta k-kembali ra—"

"Ja nee~" dan setelahnya, Russia pun pergi dengan membawa kabur racun tersebut. Meninggalkan Indische yang menitikan sebutir air mata…

…Poor kid…

* * *

Di pinggir jalan…

"AAAKH!" teriak seorang bocah berambut hitam. Saking frustasinya, ia pun mengacak-ngacak rambutnya kasar. Kemudian, Ia menatap sekeliling sambil menilik kearah rumah Netherlands.

"Uh… Sepertinya Inggris-san tidak ada…" ujarnya sambil melirik kearah lain. Jaga-jaga, jika seandainya saja sang alis tebal itu tiba-tiba menyerangnya.

"Heh! Ini saatnya menyerang Netherland-sialan itu!" serunya semangat sambil melihat sesuatu yang dibawanya sedari tadi. Yup! Dan benda itu adalah…

(Sfx: JENG JENG JREEEENG!)

Biji Duren, pemirsa sekalian!

But, untuk apa Indische tercinta kita membawa-bawa biji durian?

"Fufu~ Akan kubuat Netherlands meminum teh yang telah kucampur dengan parutan biji durian ini~"

Oh yeah… Betapanya liciknya dirimu Indische~ Membuat Netherlands meminum secangkir teh yang telah kau campur dengan parutan biji durian?

Ckck… Sungguh tidak berkepri-negara-an.

Back to the story!

.

.

"Fufu~" seringai jahat menghiasi wajah Indische kecil, alias Indonesia. Perlahan, ia berjalan masuk ke dalam rumah sang suami, alias Nethelands. *author langsung disambit batang pisang*

"Fufufu—"

"Oy, Indische!"

'DEG!'

'I-ini… Suaranya Inggris-san…' batin Indische.

Dengan gerakan patah-patah, ia pun menoleh kesamping dan mendapati Inggris sedang berlari menghampirinya.

"A-a-ah, I-i-i-inggris-san…" sapa Indische dengan keringat dingin bercucuran. Ia berharap semoga Inggris tidak mengetahui siapa pembuat racun tersebut. Kalau bisa, ia juga berharap semoga Amerika belum meminum racun buatannya itu.

"Oy! Ini untukmu!" seru Inggris sambil melempar sesuatu ke Indische.

"Ekh! A-apa ini?" tanya Indische bagitu mendapat bungkusan aneh dari Inggris. 'Hiyeee! A-apa i-i-ini? A-apa I-ingris-san mau m-m-membunuhku?'

"Heh! Itu biscuit penambah energi!" seru Inggris sambil tersenyum. "Kudengar kau banyak bekerja di rumah Netherlands, karena itu aku berikan benda itu untukmu!" ucapnya lagi.

"Be-benarkah?" tanya Indische tak percaya. Lalu, ia membuka bungkusan tersebut dan mengambil satu buah. Memakannya dan…

"Itu adalah biscuit enak yang kubuat dengan susah payah!" ujar Inggris sambil tersenyum.

"OHOOOK!"

…Indische langsung muntah darah…

.

.

"Err… Kau tak apa, Indische?" tanya Inggris khawatir.

"Aha… Aku tak apa kok, Inggris-san. Aku hanya kelelahan." balas Indische sambil tersenyum ramah walau mulutnya sudah belepotan darah.

"Sungguh?"

"Ya. Aku tak apa, Inggris-san. Terima kasih atas biscuit yang enak ini, Inggris-san." balas Indische lagi sambil tersenyum ramah. Yaah… Walau sebenarnya ia sedang menahan sakit yang amat luar biasa di perutnya.

"Haha! Baguslah! Lain kali akan kubuatkan lagi!" seru Inggris sambil menepuk dadanya dengan bangga. (Coz jarang ada yang bilang masakannya enak).

"Aha… Tak perlu repot-repot Inggris-san." ujar Indische sambil masih menahan rasa sakit di perutnya akibat efek biscuit buatan Inggris.

"Ngomong-ngomong, yang di tanganmu itu apa?" tanya Inggris sambil menunjuk biji durian yang sedari tadi dipegang Indische.

"Ah ini… um… err…" entah kenapa, Indische tak mampu berkata-kata. Ia bingung harus berbicara apa. Yang jelas, tuh biji durian digunakan bukan untuk hal yang baik.

"Yosh! Kalau begitu, ini akan kuambil untuk resep biscuit selanjutnya!" setelah berkata begitu, sang alis tebal alias Inggris langsung merebut benda (biji durian) tersebut dari tangan Indische. Tanpa tahu jenis apa benda itu dan akan digunakan untuk apa.

Hah… Yare yare…

"See you, Indische!" dan setelahnya, Inggris langsung meninggalkan Indische yang sekali lagi, menitikkan sebutir air mata kesedihan.

.

…Satu lagi sudah rencana yang gagal…

.

* * *

Di pinggir jalan…

"Kuso! Dasar Nether sialan!" rutuk Indische sambil menghentak-hentakkan kakinya. Tak peduli dengan pandangan aneh dari berbagai orang yang melihat tingkahnya yang bagai orang gila.

"Sial! Aku harus memikirkan cara untuk mengalahkan Netherland sialan itu!" rutuknya lagi.

Tak lama kemudian, mata kecilnya mendapati sesosok yang sudah tak asing lagi. Yaitu Netherlands.

"Are? Mau apa dia kesana? Seperti banci saja." gumamnya begitu melihat sosok Netherlands yang tengah memasuki sebuah toko. "Dasar aneh…" gumamnya lagi. Lalu, ia tak sengaja melihat satu stand telur.

'KLING!'

Bohlam bersinar diatas kepala Indo…

Kemudian ia pun membeli sekilo telur tersebut, menaruhnya di kantung plastik dan ketika Netherland baru saja keluar dari toko tersebut, ia pun melemparnya ke arah Netherlands dan…

Dan…

Dan…

.

.

.

TELUR TERSEBUT MENGENAI SPAIN (yang kebetulan lewat didepan Nether), PEMIRSA SEKALIAN!

Tanpa mempedulikan darimana datangnya telur tersebut, Nether dengan cueknya berjalan meninggalkan Spain yang kepalanya udah bau amis oleh telur.

Ckck… Spain yang malang…

(Spain: Hiks… Ita-chan kawaii na~

Author: Gak nyambung ama situasi, neng... -,-)

.

.

Sementara itu Indische…

"Cih! Meleset!" dengusnya. "Huh! Kali ini pasti gak akan meleset!" ujarnya sambil mengambil 2 butir telur, lalu melemparnya secara bersamaan ke arah Netherlands.

'SYUUUT!'

'CPIKAK!'

Telurnya mengenai duo Italy yang kebetulan lagi kabur dari tentara Inggris.

"AKH! Meleset lagi!" kesal, Indische pun kembali mengambil sebutir telur dan melemparnya kembali ke arah Netherlands.

Tapi sayang, entah karena apa, Netherlands pun tiba-tiba berbalik dan masuk ke toko yang tadi. (Ternyata uang kembaliannya lupa… ==")

Kemana telurnya?

Tentu saja mengenai Canada si manusia transparan. Namun, saking tak terlihatnya Canada, sang cangkang telur pun terlihat seperti melayang.

Bagaimana Indische a.k.a Indonesia?

Dia udah kabur duluan karena ngira ada hantu… (=_=")

(Canada: Ah… Kenapa Indische melemparku telurnya ya, Kumakujirouko-san?

Kumajiro-san: Dare? –siapa?-

Canada: Canada da yo…. –Aku Canada…-)

.

...Sementara itu duo Italy...

Romano: Kono yaro! Siapa yang melemparku telur, bastard!

Italy: Ni-niichaaaan! B-berhenti teriak... Kau membuat semua orang ketakutan...

Romano: Spain yaro! Ini semua salahmu! *nyekek boneka yang mirip Spain*

Italy: Ni-niichaaaan! *berusaha menghentikan Romano sambil nangis*

.

(Author: Haah... Damai itu indah~ *langsung minum teh hangat tanpa mempedulikan beberapa keributan yang dibuat Indische kecil*)

* * *

Di pinggir hutan…

"Hah… Hah…" kelelahan berlari, Indische langsung bersandar disebuah pohon. "Hiiiiiy~ Semoga saja hantunya tidak marah~ Ko-ko-kowai~"

"Are?" Indische melihat sesuatu tergeletak disampingnya. "Kenapa ada jerami kering disini?" tanyanya pada diri sendiri.

"Um… Jerami?" Indische terdiam. "Jerami?" terlihat ia seperti berpikir.

"Fufu~ Jerami ya~"

Dan setelahnya, Indische kecil sibuk membentuk jerami tersebut menjadi sebuah boneka dengan ayaman khas Indonesia.

.

Setengah jam kemudian…

.

"Ahaha! Rasakan kutukan sihir (baca: dukun) ala Indonesia, Netherland!" seru Indische sambil mengangkat tinggi-tinggi boneka jerami buatannya, yang wajahnya dibuat mirip dengan Netherlands. (Walau ada kecacatan di beberapa bagian)

"Fufufu~ Begitu paku ini menancap di boneka, kau akan merasakan kesakitan yang sangat amat, Netherlands~ Fufu~" ujar sambil menyeringai.

"Yo! Indische!"

'DEG!'

"Yo! Sedang apa kau disini, Indische?"

"A-a-aah… Amerika-san? Sedang apa disini?" tanya Indische kepada Amerika dengan wajah yang terlihat panik.

"Training!" jawab Amerika riang.

"O-oh begitu…"

'Cih! Sial! Aku harus membuat Amerika-san menyingkir dari sini! Kalau tidak, sihirku (santet) bisa ketahuan!'

"Um… Ano, Amerika-san, ini ada biskuit dari Inggris-san untukmu…" ucap Indische sambil memberikan sebungkus biskuit yang tadi ia terima dari Inggris.

"Sungguh? Yatta!" karena senang, Amerika langsung mengambil biskuit itu dan langsung membawanya pergi untuk dimakan di rumah. Tanpa tahu bahwa biskuit itu akan jadi racun mematikan untuknya.

"Ja nee, Indische!" seru Amerika sambil melambai-lambaikan tangannya.

"Ja nee, Amerika-san~" balas Indische riang.

.

"Fuh… Akhirnya Amerika-san pergi juga." ujar Indische sambil menghela nafas. "Nah… Sekarang saatnya sihir Indonesia beraksi~"

"Ne, benarkah itu, da~"

"GYAAAAA!"

Indsche langsung teriak histeris begitu mendengar suara yang tak asing itu lagi.

"Ah… Ru-rusia-san? Ada apa?" sapa Indische sambil mengelus-ngelus dadanya, berusaha menenangkan sang jantung yang hamper mau copot.

"Ne, Indische, bisakah kau membuat wajah boneka itu menjadi wajah Amerika?" ujar Rusia sambil tersenyum ramah. Namun, senyuman itu tidaklah berarti banyak jika saja teman yang kau ajak ngobrol sudah gemetaran saking takutnya.

"Ufu~ Kau mau 'kan, Indische~?" ujar Rusia lagi sambil tersenyum.

"Te-te-te-te-tentu aku mau mengubah wa-wa-wa-wa-wajah b-b-boneka i-ini m-m-menjadi A-a-a-amerika-san, R-r-r-r-rusia-san…" ucap Indische sambil gemetaran.

"Ufu~"

'Hiiiiyy~'

.

.

Di rumah Amerika…

"Gyaaaa! Itai! Itai! Itaiiiii!"

"O-oy, Amerika! Tenanglah!" seru Inggris sambil berusaha menghentikan Amerika yang sedari tadi menjedot-jedotkan kepalanya ke tembok."

"Itaiiiiii!" jerit Amerika lagi sambil memegang kepalanya.

"Amerikaaaaaa!"

.

(Rusia: Ne~ Sekarang aku ingin kau menusuk bagian kepalanya, da~

Indische: H-ha'i, Rusia-san…

Rusia: Ufu~ Sekarang, aku ingin mencoba menusuknya, da~

Indische: S-silakan, Rusia-san…

Rusia: Ufu~

Inner Indische: Hiiy~ Ko-ko-kowai~)

.

Author: Indische yang malang… Ckck… *author langsung dihajar massal*

* * *

Di halaman rumah Netherlands...

"Fufufu~" seringai Indische saat melihat lubang perangkap buatannya telah selesai. "Ne~ Aku yakin, Netherleands tak akan bisa mengindar dari lubang perangkap ini, fufu~" ujar Netehrlands sambil menatap lubang perangkap yang berukuran 2x2 meter itu dan telah dibuat sedemikian rupa sehingga jika dilihat, seperti tidak ada lubang apapun disana. Apalagi, lubang itu tepat berada didepang pagar rumah Netherlands.

"Fufufufu... Fufu-"

"INDONESIIAAAAA~"

'Glek!'

"INDOOO~"

'Buk!' (ini suara Indische dipeluk)

"G-gyaaaa! Ma-malaysia! Mau apa kau kesini!" seru Indische sambil berusaha melepaskan pelukan Malaysia.

"Kenapa? Indo kan punya ku seorang~" balas Malaysia sambil tersenyum riang.

"Gekk! Tak sudi! Lepaskan! Lepaskan! Lepaskan!" balas Indische sambil memberontak.

"Benarkah? Ya sudah! Sampai jumpa, Indoo~" seru Malaysia sambil ngedorong Indische ke belakang, tepatnya, ke arah lubang yang udah dibuat sempurna oleh Indische.

'BRUUUAKH!'

Indische jatuh ke lubang buatannya sendiri...

"Dadah, Indoo~" tanpa ada niat nolong, Malaysia dengan santainya pergi meninggalkan Indische yang keperangkap didalam lubang sedalam 3 meter.

Hening...

Hening...

...

...

"DASAR MALINGSIAL!"

.

(Author: Damainya~)

* * *

Di tepi sungai…

"Hu… Huweeeee! Kenapa setiap kali aku mau membalas si Nether sialan itu, selalu aku yang kena sialnya! Hiks!" rutuk Indische kecil sambil melempar batu yang ia dapat ke tengah sungai.

"Uh… Memangnya aku tidak boleh bebas apa? Aku hanya ingin merdeka…" Indische terdiam dalam lamunannya. "Haah…" ia kembali menghela nafas.

"Indische…" sebuah suara memanggilnya.

'Sekarang apa lagi? Kenapa disaat begini aku malah mendengar suara si sialan itu?'

"Indische…" suara itu memanggilnya lagi.

'Netherland sialan! Berhenti memanggilku baka!'

"Indische!"

"Gaah! Berisik tau! Eh? Netherands? Sejak kapan kau disini?"

"Apa yang dari tadi kau lamunkan?" tanya Netherlands.

"Cuh! Bukan urusanmu!" balas Indische ketus.

" … "

"Apa!" ujar Indische ketus.

"Dasar anak-anak…" ujar Netherlands pelan. Walau begitu, telinga Indische tidaklah tuli. Ia masih bisa mendengar apa yang diucapkan Netherlands barusan.

"Grrr… Aku bukan anak-anak tau!" bentak Indsiche sambil berdiri. Namun, disaat ia berdiri, jelas terlihat bahwa tingginya hanya berkisar setengah dari tinggi Netherlands. Merasa kalah, Indische langsung kembali duduk ke posisi awal sambil menatap sungai dengan raut wajah kesal bercampur malu.

"Hah…" Netherlands menghela nafas bosan. Ia pun langsung melempar sesuatu ke arah Indische yang kembali bengong.

"Gyak! Eh? Are? Apa ini?" penasaran, Indische langsung membuka bungkusan tersebut dan mendapati sesuatu berada didalamnya.

"Co-coklat?" tanyanya dengan wajah yang terheran-heran. Dia pun langsung menatap Netherlands. "U-untuk ku?" tanyanya sambil menunjuk dirinya sendiri.

Netherlands mengalihkan wajahnya yang sedikit memerah.

"Eh… Haha… Itadakimasu!" serunya seraya mengambil salah satu coklat tersebut memakannya dengan wajah riang.

'Haup!'

Diam 1 detik…

Diam 10 detik…

Diam 30 detik…

1 menit…

"HOEEK! Gak enak! Mazui!" Indische pun langsung memuntahkan sang coklat laknat tersebut. "Ukh! Rasanya sampah seperti buatan Inggris-san! Coklat apa ini?" ucapnya ke Netherlands.

"Coklat khusus buatan Inggris yang tadi kebeli di salah satu toko coklat…" jawab Netherlands cuek lalu berjalan meningglkan Indische.

Hening…

Hening…

Hening…

"NETHER SIALAAAAN!"

.

.

.

**~The End~**

* * *

Kagu: Fuh... Ini fic Hetalia ku yang kedua. Moga reader sekalian menyukainya... :) Dan untuk ael fyragh, ini udah ku bikin lanjutannya. :D Thanks yang udah mau baca fic abal nan gaje ini. :)

.

A/N: Jangan hajar saya atas kesialan yang menimpa Indo :P Just kidding~ *langsung ditimpuk*

.

.

.

Mind to review? :3


End file.
